


In The Quiet

by RavensSplashing (lukewarmravensinatub)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Implied Keith/Allura - Freeform, Implied Shiro/Allura - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukewarmravensinatub/pseuds/RavensSplashing
Summary: Lance's first kiss.





	In The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so, warning, a lot of this was written way at night when I was EXHAUSTED so be careful.

The mission was quick, short, and simple. Shiro had never recalled saving any planet that fast.

Maybe they were getting better.

He landed Black smoothly and easily. Everyday, their bond was getting stronger, he could feel it. Lance claimed he had the strongest bond with his lion (and let’s be honest, he probably did), Shiro would have put himself in third, easily, after Keith, because flying in between two black holes and into a Marmora base was a pretty sure sign of love.

He patted her control panel before leaving, getting a purr for a response. Shiro had never thought of Black as a purr-y type of Lion, but she was happy. They all were.

He could hear the rest of the team before he could see them.

“Did you see that?”

“It’s not a competition.”

“Oh, hell fucking yeah it was.”

Shiro chuckled quietly to himself when he entered the room. That was Lance for you.

Said boy was standing in the middle of the room, for once not next to Keith, but Allura. Odd. What was going on here?

“Lance.” Allura sighed. “I get that you were trying to draw attention to yourself-,”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Lance held a finger up. “You know that’s not what we agreed on.”

Neither one of them was facing him. They couldn’t see him.

“We agreed the first to-,”

“No, we agreed to a bet on who could get his attention fast enough.”

What.

“And you broke the rules. The money goes to Keith.”

Lance scoffed. “Fight me, Lady.”

“I think I already am.”

“Fuck you, this guy is my-,”

“Oh, don’t bring that up again.”

“What? You only met him three months ago!”

“And so did you.”

“That’s not-“

“You were hero worshiping him. That is all.” 

Lance's mouth opened, like he was going to say something, but Shiro interrupted him. “What’s going on here?” 

Both jumped. Allura had changed back into her dress, which was nice, but hell, Lance was dressed only in his flight suit from the waist up.

Lance looked horrified.

Allura, did not. “Oh!” Pause. “Eh, uh, Shiro!” Just flustered.

“Is it appropriate for me to ask what’s going on here?” He took his helmet off.

Lance gave A Look® to Allura. “I mean,” Lance scoffed, but he was blushing, throwing the whole look off. "Maybe, I, I, hmng, um, Allura?" He gestured to the Altean next to him. 

Allura didn't say anything.

Lance looked angry for a second, but got over it quickly. "I don't know, I mean, do you want to be here? I mean, um, so-" He was blabbering.

Shiro's eyes travelled down, all his thoughts crashing as he realized how Lance was standing.

Holy Fuck.

His suit was halfway undone.

It was obvious that Lance had been trying to undress, but something had distracted him.

Lance’s lips were moving, Shiro could tell. But he wasn’t listening. His attention was focused solely on the streak of skin that was exposed by a zipper on his chest.

He was fairly sure Lance asked him a question, so he gave a quick “mh, hm,” before (sadly) turning his eyes away from Lance.

Shiro’s eyes darted to Allura. The princess was flushed, arm extended and finger pointing accusingly at Lance as she nearly yelled, “Cheater!”

Lance grinned at her, shrugging, and attempting to run away.

Normally, Shiro would have watched him go, ‘I hate watching you leave, but I love watching you go,’ kind of thing running through his head, but this time he wouldn't take it.

Hyped on adrenaline, endorphins, and some other body hormone he could blame later, Shiro ran. He dropped his newly-retrieved bayard and helmet somewhere along the way, before grabbing Lance from behind and chucking him over his shoulder, uncannily like the position they had been in when the Castle’s crystal had exploded.

He wouldn’t think too much about it.

Lance made a high-pitched noise when Shiro moved him around, only later did he realize it was because he had a hand on Lance’s ass, which would definitely be addressed later.

He didn’t know where he was going, honestly, most of him was screaming at him to stop because this wasn’t appropriate, this was going too far, this was uncalled fair. This was too sudden, he’d only just come to terms with this thing a week ago, he needed to think, rationalize.

But, another part of him was telling that, loud, rational part of him to shut up. Because this was way better.

It took him a minute to realize that he was taking Lance to his room. It took him another couple of minutes to realize that holy fuck, he’d grabbed Lance and run out of the room. Before he could stop himself, Shiro was pushing his door open, and Lance was thrown into his bed.

Lance landed actually pretty gracefully, for being thrown. He landed on his side, but quickly sat up and covered his eyes when he saw Shiro struggle to pull his chest plate off. 

  
Shiro smiled gently. He would’ve moved Lance’s hands away from his eyes, but most of his focus was on his armour.

It took ages. There were all sorts of clasps, and even some sort of silent alien velcro, but he managed.

Getting rid of his shoulder pads, And arm guards were a thousand times easier, and soon Shiro was on the bed, facing Lance.

Lance’s palms had nearly succeeded in shoving his eyeballs back into his brain, by the time Shiro was able to wrap hands around his wrists.

“Hey,” he said softly. “What’s wrong?”

Lance let his arms be pulled away, until he saw Shiro’s face, and then Shiro could practically hear the air whistling around his hands as Lance shoved his hands back onto his face.

Shiro let a stream of air out from between his lips. His forelock fluttered. “Lance.”

The younger paladin made an embarrassed noise.

“Hey,” Shiro laughed, but then stiffened. “Am I scaring you?”

Lance peeked out from his fingers. “No.”

Shiro gave him a raised eyebrow. “You could fool me.”

Lance’s hands left his face, but his fingers stayed in his hair, which was still unfairly blocking most of his face. “I just, hmngh, you picked me up.”

Shiro moved to sit in a more comfortable position. “Yes?”

“And…” Lance made an uncomfortable noise. “My face…” Oh no. “My face was in your ass.”

Shiro couldn’t help it. He snorted. “Oh, Jesus.”

Lance kicked him. “What the fuck, man?”

Shiro looked away. He was probably flushed, or blushing, or some crap like that. “Look, I don’t know why I did that either, I’m front of Allura too-,”

Lance snorted. “No, I mean, why are you… Suddenly,” Lance slugged his arm. It was half hearted, and made him look back. “Why so chill?” He didn’t meet Shiro’s eyes, but was smiling.

He could see right through that. It was fake. “Lance?”

Lance shook his head. “I mean, Keith kind guessed that… You had something for me, and ohmygod is that why you brought me here? Cause if it’s not, don’t tell Keith I said that-,”

Shiro’s brows furrowed. “Yeah, it is, but what do you mean, ‘Why so-,”

“You, you, just-!” Lance’s hands flew to back his face. “You don’t really talk to me? Um, you, ignore me?” There was a shy glance from under his fingers.

“I make you feel that way?” Oh, fuck.

Lance’s hands fell. “Um, y-ye-yeah.”

Shiro’s eyebrows probably went to his hairline.

Oh.

“I, I mean, it’s okay, you have other stuff to do, and I know you probably want to spend more time with Keith or someone-,”

Shiro grabbed Lance’s wrist, stopping him in the middle of a hand motion.

Lance swallowed. He wouldn’t meet Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro leaned forward. The other hand was grabbed by his, and he was tempted to pull Lance to him (more importantly, his lap), But found he couldn’t Lance looked like he was about to start crying. Completely on impulse, Shiro leaned forward, his sole intention to make that awful face go away, but Lance flinched away, and pulled hands out of Shiro’s.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said. He seemed to have found a spot on the floor that was interesting. “I, um,” There was a sad laugh. “I’ve never been kissed before.”

That was it. Arms looped around Lance’s waist, and with a single tug, Lance was in his lap. Shiro tried to get his attention. Lance wouldn’t look at him.

Shiro moved his hand to Lance’s jaw. “Lance.” His thumb stroked Lance’s cheek. “Look at me.”

Lance obeyed. Shiro offered him a smile, but it wasn’t returned.

Shiro pressed his forehead to Lance’s. “May I be your first kiss?” Shiro asked, quietly.

Lance laughed and pulled away. It wasn’t the kind, addicting, trying to make you laugh too laugh that always made his heart flutter.

It was cruel, sarcastic, made Shiro cringe. “Oh, wouldn’t that be great?”

Shiro’s heart sank, just a little.

“I spend years, trying to get some girl to notice me, because _‘Come home with a pretty one, mijo! Don’t let us down, you-!’”_ His nose wrinkled.

Shiro’s head moved forward. Lance looked stressed.

Lance slumped, his eyes finding a spot on Shiro’s knee to stare at. “And, and then…” Shiro took his hand. “The guy I’ve had a crush on for forever suddenly picks me up in the middle of a bet, that he _might_ have known about?” He fell back, his back hitting the pillows and making the bed shaking. “And I think this is crazy, but I do drive a giant mechanical blue cat, huh?” He looked at Shiro.

Shiro’s eyebrows twitched. “Yes?”

Lance groaned and slung an arm over his eyes. “I need to, like, start believing in Jesus, er something, cause there’s no way on Earth that this happened on its own.”

Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s stomach. Lance’s dialogue replaying in his head. “What bet?”

“Hunk bet that you like me, and Keith bet that you had a thing for Allura.” He waved his hand. “Basically, now Keith and Allura have to kiss.”

Shiro jaw dropped. “What?”

“Yeah, and if they flake out, we get PDA rights on the couch for a month.” Lance looked at him. “Unless Pidge is there. They said no to that.” 

We? “What would have happened if I had a thing for Allura?”

Lance laughed. “Oh, Dude. I would’ve had to eat Coran’s cooking for a month. And Hunk would lose rights to the kitchen. And then,” he smirked. “And then I would’ve poisoned you, me, Allura. Romeo and Juliet style.”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m scared to call you a Paladin.”

Lance kicked his leg up into the air. It was still in Shiro’s lap. “I might just kill her anyway. She was telling me I cheated.”

“Did you?”

“You remember this morning?”

Shiro’s face flushed. “Oh.”

Lance laughed. “Yeah. Apparently, neither of us were supposed to walk around naked near you.” He shrugged. “I don’t know.” Lance winked. “I think she was just jealous, babe.”

“Babe?”

“You kidnapped me so you could confess, right?”

Shiro looked away. “Maybe I just wanted to tell you to not try and play soccer while we’re forming Voltron.”

Lance sat back up, closer than he had been. “Oh?”

Shiro smirked. “Hell yeah.”

Lance threw his arms up in the air. “I got my boyfriend to cuss! The almighty, responsible man, falls.” He grinned, and Shiro was sure he had just seen the sun.

“Boyfriend?”

Lance’s hands snaked around his shoulders. “Um, yeah. If you want?” He smiled coyly.

“I would be honored.” Shiro smiled. Lance brought their foreheads together, smiling.

“As would I.” He gave an action that had semblance to a bow.

Shiro laughed, but it was quiet.

They both sat there, Lance’s forehead touching his, and bodies pressed together.

Shiro stared at Lance, and sighed. “Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I be your first kiss?”

Lance took pause at that, and blew a stream of air out between his lips. He laughed after a moment. "I guess I called you babe, babe."

Shiro rolled his eyes.

"And my boyfriend."

A Look™.

Lance looked at him through his hair. "Maybe?"

Shiro huffed. "I guess I'll just leave then, if you don't want-."

"Hey!" Lance pushed at his chest. "What if I told you I'm asexual, huh?"

Shiro's face paled. "Oh. Lance, I didn't mean-,"

Lance realized what he had said, and immediately held his hands up to stop Shiro. "Wait! Wait. I'm not. I promise." He started to grin, but it fell into something that looked sad. "Just... Bi."

Shiro blinked. "Oh."

"Is that bad?"

"No!" Shiro put his hands on Lance's shoulders. "No, Lance, it's great!"

Lance sighed and looked at him. "So," He bit his lip. "Does that mean that you want to kiss me?"

"You're the one that's been refusing."

Lance's lips twitched into a frown. "Oh." He looked down. "Well, then, will you kiss me?" 

"Do you want to be kissed? I'm sure-,"

Lance put his hands on Shiro's shoulders. "Go for it."

Shiro blinked, looked down to Lance's chest where his suit was still unzipped, and back up to his face. His hands carefully fell off Lance's shoulders, to his hips, and leant in just far enough for their lips to touch-

Before Lance squeaked and fell away from him. 

Shiro looked down at him, as Lance covered his mouth with his hands. "Are you-,"

Lance sprang back up, thighs coming back to rest on either side of his. "YES! Let's just-!" He let his head fall onto Shiro's shoulder, with muffled shriek. 

Shiro quietly placed his hands on Lance's back. "Is everything alright?"

Lance pulled back. "Yes. Just." He bit his lip. "Close your eyes?"

Shiro gave a questioning look, but complied. 

Lance worried his lip with his teeth, fidgeting.

Why was he making such a big deal out of this? It wasn't a big deal.

It wasn't. He told himself.

Don't make it into one.

His hands are shaking when he places them back on Shiro's shoulder, trembling when he leans forward, to capture Shiro's lips with his.

He doesn't move, but does press a little firmer when Shiro's hands pull him closer so he doesn't have to lean so far.

They part after a moment, and Lance squeezes his eyes closed when Shiro presses their foreheads together. 

"Lance." It's almost phrased as a question. "What's wrong?"

Lance sighs. He's exasperated with himself. "I don't know..." He looks down at Shiro's chest. "I guess I just thought my first kiss would be with a girl."

Shiro's silence makes Lance jump. 

"I mean! Look, I, I-" He shakes his head. "My parents had expectations, okay? And I just broke all of them." He slumps against Shiro. "And now,  _now,_ " his voice hitches. "I miss them so much, but I guess... A part of me's glad they aren't here, because," He bits his lip, and looks Shiro in the eye. The joy expressed in them makes his breath hitch. "I don't care! I mean, yeah," He looks away. "I don't think I'll ever be able to take you home to my parents, and," There's a sigh. "My abuela is gonna go  _loco_ let me tell you." He winks. "But, you know," There's another sigh, and a pleasant smile. "I think I'm okay with that."

Shiro doesn't have words. For a moment he stares, kind the middle of blinking rapidly because,  _holy shit_ , but at the same time isn't blinking at all.

Lance stares back. Part of him expects Shiro to leave. Just, walk away, and pretend none of this happened, but there's another part of him, hoping, chanting,  _begging_ for Shiro to smile and laugh, and maybe let him go brag.

But he doesn't do either of those. 

Instead, there's a quick kiss to his mouth. When Lance looks at him again, Shiro's smiling. Another kiss to his cheek and then his eyelid, and then a third kiss to his lips. 

Lance smiles with him, and then tugs him down, falling with Shiro into the mattress (while trying to to get squished). 

And then they hug. 

Lance laughs, and Shiro smiles, and they pull each other closer, until Lance is suffocating. (Not really).

They stay there for a moment, lazily exchanging kisses without words, until Shiro asks, "Is Allura really going to have to kiss Keith?"

Lance smirks. "Oh, yeah." He huffs. "I am _not_ taking PDA rights in exchange for missing that."


End file.
